gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vespucci Canals
The Vespucci Canals are a series of waterways located in the district of Vespucci, Los Santos. The Vespucci Canals are made up of several residential homes built on small islands surrounded by water. The neighbourhood is not very large but is affluent. Description The Vespucci Canals are home to many wealthy people who want to live near the beach. The houses are not as upscale as those in places such as Rockford Hills, instead they're more focused on the stunning views the area has to offer. The canals themselves aren't very deep, so people are able to wade around freely. At both day and night time, the Vespucci Canals are relatively peaceful and quiet, aside from the occasional cars driving through. All buildings in the canals are for residential use only. The homes closely resemble the quiet two-storey houses found on Del Perro Beach, which include an open-air garage and a large staircase in the back. The canals have no notable layout, being that the entire neighborhood is in the shape of a square. There are two islands sitting inside of the canals. These islands are small strips and contain houses. There are a few narrow roads along the canals; these roads lead out into the rest of Vespucci. In the northern side of the canals, a tunnel connects the waterways to the Pacific Ocean. Events of GTA V After Michael De Santa saves his daughter from the pornstars, he heads into the tunnel leading into the Vespucci Canals. There, he manages to kill or knock off the pornstars from their Seasharks, had he not done so before. Michael then takes Tracey back to the beach. The last of the Hao Street Races begins and ends by the canals. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Missions *Daddy's Little Girl ;Strangers and Freaks *Hao Street Races - Vespucci Canals ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Organization Work *Executive Search - Possible hideout area where a VIP or CEO must survive in for 10 minutes. Influence The Vespucci Canals are based on the real-life . Roads and Streets *Aguja Street *Bay City Avenue *Conquistador Street *Cortes Street *Imagination Court *Invention Court *Palomino Avenue *Prosperity Street *San Andreas Avenue *Vespucci Boulevard Businesses *Al Dente's *Alphabetz *Binco *Brazillions Lingerie *Calabrone Cyclery *Cool Beans *Dickies Bagels *The Directors Cut Hair Salon *Doctor Kush *Ex Post Facto *Farmer Giles *Fat Losers Liposuction *Fruit of the Vine *The Germinator Plants & Gardens *Heroin Chic *Icemaiden *Jane's Unique *Just Pants *Lettuce Be *Limey's Juice and Smoothies *Marlins Cafe *Noodle Exchange *Period Rags *Pipe Dreams *The Pit *Pot-Heads Seafood Restaurant *Prawn Vivant *Rob's Liquor *Shatner Shoes *The Split Kipper *Surfries Diner *Swallow *Taco Libre *Trinculo Clothing *Venetian *Vespucci Sports *Wandlust *The Well Hung Gallery *Wigwam Burger Gallery VespucciCanals-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|"Welcome to the Vespucci Canals" 0_0 (6)dfggg.jpg|Vespucci Canals during the day. GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 58.jpg|at night. street.jpg|Street View of Vespucci Canals Vespucci Canals.jpg|Vespucci Canals during a sunny day Trivia *There is a similar-looking canal system in the Marina district of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although it is not given a name. Navigation }}de:Vespucci-Kanäle pl:Vespucci Canals es:Vespucci Canals pt:Vespucci Canals ru:Каналы Веспуччи Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V